


Closing the Goddamn Oven Door

by marissalyn14



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bickering Hollstein, F/F, Fluff, Music, Shenanigans, because who doesn't love that?, i actually wrote this as my first carmilla fic, oven doors and trombones, yes this is a thing that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which member of your OTP plays the trombone and which one slams the oven door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Goddamn Oven Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Carmilla fic so let me know if I did the characters enough justice. Also, this is totally a thing that could happen...right?

It was a quiet night at Silas University. Most students were already on their way home for the upcoming holiday. Christmas was in a week and finals had finished up the previous afternoon. It didn't take long for the dorms to clear out, leaving behind a delicious silence that neither Carmilla nor Laura had heard since the beginning of the semester.  
“Sometimes I wonder if you run on anything other than sugar.” Carmilla said as she watched from her perch on the kitchen counter. Her and Laura were in the dorm’s versatile kitchen, one equipped with a stove and all.  
Laura licked the cupcake batter off of her finger before turning to her broody girlfriend. “Hush, you know you eat just as many of the cupcakes as I do.”  
Carmilla couldn't argue with that.  
“You got awfully quiet now didn't you?” Laura continued, grinning as she began to fill the cupcake pan with batter.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Keep it up, Cutie. I’m not the nicest when teased.”  
“What makes you think I want you to be nice?” Laura asked, placing the now empty mixing bowl into the sink.  
The vampire stared at the shorter girl for a moment longer before hearing someone entering the hallway leading to the kitchen. Must be a straggler looking for a midnight snack.  
LaF entered the room, a case of some kind in their hand. They were muttering to themselves, something about leaving your shit where it doesn't belong and that the person could have at least had the decency to not place their instrument cases where people could trip over them.  
They froze when they saw Carmilla and Laura who were previously having a staring contest look over at them. “Hey guys.” They said casually, moving towards the fridge for something to eat or drink. “What’s up?”  
Laura quickly let the heat that was beginning to burn up in the pit of her stomach dissipate as she turned to her friend who was riffling through nearly expired condiments and soda. “We were just making cupcakes, do you want some? I just put them in, shouldn't take very long.”  
Carmilla leaned back in her position on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth in the air. “Yes, please stay. Join the fun that is Laura Hollis being a frustrating tease.”  
LaF looked up at Carmilla, a ghost of a laugh ready to escape their lips. “Are you sure you want me to interrupt your alone time?” they asked teasingly.  
Laura giggled as Carmilla sneered, “It’s not like any of you have taken to the idea of privacy before have you? Besides we’re in this lovely mediocre dorm kitchen where all things sugar and calories of the highest scale are welcome.”  
LaF nodded, agreeing with Carmilla’s brooding.  
It was Laura’s turn to roll her eyes, “I am not a tease.”  
“Whatever you say, Princess.”  
“I am not a princess either!” Laura huffed.  
“Yeah, maybe not a pillow one.” Carmilla said, not really realizing at first that that was a backhanded compliment.  
Laura’s face reddened as she quickly turned back to the sink to wash the dishes.  
LaF just watched on, placing the hard black case they had onto the table that sat in the middle of the kitchen before saying, “I’m going to go check on Perry. Last time I talked to her she was stressing out about getting all of the orders in for the dorms before the new year.”  
Carmilla nodded slowly, barely listening.  
Laura turned around after LaFontaine left, glaring up at her girlfriend. “Was that really necessary?”  
Carmilla smirked, raising a brow. “What’s the matter Cutie, don’t like being told that you’re very giving in the bedroom?”  
Laura shook her head, “Not when there are people who can hear.”  
“Oh, like it’s any worse than last week when Perry knocked on our door to tell us you were being too loud and the people next door couldn’t sleep.”  
“I blame you for that.”  
“And I take entire responsibility for it.”  
“Yeah, only because you get an ego boost out of it.”  
Carmilla hopped off of the counter, coming up behind Laura and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. “You don’t get an ego boost from something you already know, Buttercup.”  
Laura’s breath hitched as she felt the vampire’s lips brush the shell of her ear as her fingers traced over her hips. Laura closed her eyes, leaning back into Carmilla before feeling her girlfriend move away from her.  
“Now who’s being a tease?” Laura asked.  
She could hear Carmilla’s breathy chuckle as she turned around to see the eternal eighteen year old girl running her hands over the case LaF had left on the table.  
“I haven’t held one of these in a while.” Carmilla said almost nostalgically.  
Laura dried her hands on a tea towel before inching closer to her. “What is it?”  
Carmilla noticed that the case was unlocked, flicking the clasps open to reveal a bronze trombone.  
“You play the trombone?” Laura asked almost disbelievingly, but she supposed that when you lived on Earth for such a vast period of time you had to pick up a few hobbies here and there.  
Carmilla hummed an affirmative, “Of course, that was the fifties, a lot of things happened then. A lot of jazz, a lot of discrimination, it was one thing we could all agree on in dark corners of hazy bars though. Music was music and we all had such a sinful relationship with it that it should've been called adultery.”  
Laura could never tire from hearing Carmilla speak of the past, the way her voice lulled from its usual husk to that much more of a dreamy state. She watched as Carmilla picked up the instrument, wiping off the mouthpiece with her jeans. Vampires couldn't get sick, or contract anything so it was more out of a habit of normalcy than anything else.  
“One thing we loved to do was make everyday objects into makeshift instruments. Trying to find the next upcoming sound without really having to make it seem like work.” Carmilla continued.  
Laura heard the oven timer go off as she quickly turned to remove the cooked cupcakes from it and left them on a rack to cool. She shut the oven door, taking notice to the way it slammed shut. “Hey Carm.”  
The older girl turned around, still holding the trombone.  
Laura opened and closed the door again, grinning.  
Carmilla shook her head, grinning right back. She raised the trombone to her lips, giving it a few practice blows before deciding the perfect notes to go along with the oven’s melody.  
Soon enough the two of them were playing a beat that could only be seen as childish to most, but to them it was more than entertaining.  
For every sound Carmilla created Laura would follow it up with a precise resounding slam of the oven door. It went on like this for a couple minutes before Perry was in the door followed by a bewildered LaFontaine. “What is all of this ruckus?” Perry demanded, taking in the scene before her. Somewhere between the moment where they began playing, and Perry barging in on their fun, Carmilla and Laura had gotten sunglasses out of the miscellaneous drawer (you never know what you could find in there).  
They both looked up at the same time, stopping their ‘ruckus’ as Perry stood in the doorway arms crossed. LaF was grinning now, “Perr, they were just having some fun.”  
“Yes, and if they had broken the oven door no one in this dorm hall would be having fun.”  
Laura couldn't help but laugh as Carmilla gingerly placed the trombone back in it’s case before turning to take Laura’s hand. On their way out, Carmilla gave her two fingered salute in the form of rock and roll, leaving the two redheads behind as they giggled their entire way back to their room.


End file.
